Meltingly Sweet
by The Wandering Swordsman
Summary: Request fic for *see in summary*. A bit of a sequel to 'Cherry Kiss.' Happy Valentine's Day ! SanjixZoroxLuffy


**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**~Happy Valentine's Day!~**

**This is a request fic for  
Ho-Ho-Noa,  
angelfromthedarkside (I'm sorry that your name is spelled wrong. The site isn't letting me type your name for some reason),  
xAlennahx,  
babygaaralover,  
JiraiyaWhitney,  
Ai5024  
****  
Kind of.  
Unfortunately as you can tell from the rating of this fic, it's not M rated. I apologize. I thought since it's Valentine's Day it should be sweet, not dirty.  
In the future I might write another fic with chocolate involved but more 'mature.' Hopefully if I have time. (peace sign)**

This Valentine's Day was a little bit special than normal. Instead of Sanji being the only one celebrating, Franky and Brook joined, making the day seem a little bit colorful. Franky created some fancy decorations around and all over the Thousand Sunny and danced more than usual. Brook had many romantic songs up his sleeve and played on his violin. Sanji stayed in the kitchen most of the day, preparing sweet dishes for the most beautiful ladies on the ship. Cakes, cookies, candy, anything he could think of was shaped in cute heart shapes. It was all adorable and innocent and most of all, the ladies loved it.

When that was done, he began working on a gift for the remainder of the day.

The not-so-innocent part.

"No." Zoro crossed his arms fully over his chest. He had enough from last time. That kind of activity was for people whose minds are filled with lust and other nasty things. This was not what Roronoa Zoro does.

"Ah come on." Sanji groaned, raising an aluminum bowl to the swordsman's face, "It's Valentine's Day."

"Valentine's Day my ass."

"Party pooper." Luffy booed.

"L-Luffy!? You're into this too-and how did you get into the kitchen!? It was locked!" Zoro gaped. Luffy grinned and pointed to the small chamber door where Sanji set food for the ladies in the aquarium. It was one of the most convenient gadgets on the Thousand Sunny and their captain was using for a secret doorway. Sanji had the urge to kick him in the face.

He did it anyway.

Luffy crawled back with a big bump on his head, "I won't do it again!"

"Idiot! At least use the kitchen door! We would've let you in!"

Luffy ignored Sanji bickers and wrapped his arms around Zoro like a snake. With his skillful hands, the captain pulled the swords off of Zoro's hip and flung them across the room. Zoro without swords was like a zebra without stripes-if that made any sense. Still, without his beloved swords Zoro was an incredible fighter. Zoro grabbed Luffy by the arms that held him, unwound them with unbelievable speed, and threw the captain across the room. The cabinets rattled with the sudden shock and some plates came crashing down on top of Luffy. Sanji crushed the cigarette with his fingers and clicked his tongue.

"I've been waiting for days! Look!" Sanji pulled the clear plastic wrap off the aluminum bowl. Inside was melted chocolate and tons of it, "Remember what we did last time but with fruit!?"

"I do and I don't want to do it again!"

"But…chocolate-"

"I said no!" Zoro huffed and walked over to where his swords were but abruptly stopped. The room was filled with a bitter sweet scent of chocolate. In the distance, Brook's violin continued to play a soft and gentle melody.

A vein popped dangerously on his forehead at the realization. Did Sanji just spill that chocolate over him!? He wished he was dreaming as the cold chocolate dripped down his face. The bowl, now empty, rolled around in circles next to the frozen swordsman. With a trembling hand, Zoro veered around and lunged toward Sanji, "I'm going to kill you cook!"

"Nice!" Luffy cheered. The captain stretched his arms and jumped out of the debris. He slammed into Zoro's back and sent all three crashing against the counter. Chocolate was all over them and the sweet scent lingered on.

Sanji and Luffy's mouth were drooling. Seeing Zoro covered in sweat from working out was hot enough. Seeing Zoro wet with chocolate was erotic. The chocolate was sticking onto Zoro's clothes like glue, showing his sexy figure clearly. The swordsman didn't seem to be enjoying this as much as the other two. "Oh god." Zoro growled under his breath as he caught the sight of his two lovers with a major bulge in their pants.

Fine. If they're going to play he might as well join.

Zoro swirled his tongue over his lips, tasting the chocolate. Slowly he did it while he watched the other two and smirked when their jaws dropped to the floor. He then leaned toward Luffy and invited him into a deep kiss. He felt the cook crawl between and felt his fingers crawl over his sticky skin.

"Assholes." Zoro mumbled.

"Nhn." Sanji hummed and trailed his tongue across Zoro's neck. A satisfying moan reached into Sanji's ears, a much more pleasing sound than Brook's violin.

"Shi shi shi!" Luffy laughed and brushed his lips onto Zoro's once more, "Happy Valentine's Day Zoro!"

The swordsman sighed and deepened the kiss, smearing the chocolate all over Luffy's cheek.

_Happy Valentine's Day_

**The End**


End file.
